Oak and Agatha's Kanto Journey
by EmoKonataIzumi
Summary: Professor Oak as a child, along with Agatha start their Kanto Journey to make and complete the Pokédex


**Chapter 1 – The Pok****é****dex**

Samuel Oak ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen, where his mother was sitting. He dashed to the fridge and opened it suddenly. His mother was watching Sam's every move while at the table.

"What's the rush, Samuel?" His mother asked him as he grabbed the milk, unscrewed the top of the bottle and gulped half of the remaining milk. He turned around and looked at his mother.

"Sorry mum, but I have to hurry! I'm meeting Agatha outside in 10 minutes and we're going to have a Pokémon battle!" Samuel put the milk back in the fridge, closed the fridge and ran back upstairs into his bedroom.  
>Samuel quickly gets dressed into a green shirt and blue shorts. He grabbed his 5 pokéballs from his desk and ran into the bathroom to brush his dark brown hair.<p>

"This is going to be great! I can't wait to show Agatha my new pokémon!" he chuckled as he placed his brush down and rushed back downstairs to the kitchen.

"Remember treasure," his mother called, "be back by 6pm for dinner."

"I will mum," Sam said sadly as he put on his shoes and tied them. He reached for the front door to open it. "I love you, see ya!" He closed the door quickly behind him.

"That boy, he's such an angel," his mother said quietly. "I just hope he takes care of himself, he's only 11 years old."

"Whoa, that sun is bright!" Samuel said as he stepped outside. "Pallet town is beautiful, I love living here. Now, where's Agatha?" He looked around for her, but he can seem to find her. "She might not be here yet,"

Sam walked along the path and sat down on a small log. "I better send out my pokémon, they'll love the heat." He threw out all of his pokéballs from his pouch. "Go Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Pikachu and Eevee!"

All of Samuel's Pokémon burst out of their pokéballs as they landed on the ground. They all sprung up in the air and shouted with joy. Eevee waddled towards Sam and rubbed against his leg, showing affection. He picked up Eevee and put it on his lap. Pikachu ran up to Samuel and jumped onto his head.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered as Charmander lay down on his back, soaking up the sun's rays. Bulbasaur sat next to Charmander and inserted its vines into the ground. Samuel stared at Bulbasaur as it absorbed nutrients from the ground.

"Wow," He says in amazement as he watched Bulbasaur. Squirtle walked towards a big puddle and sat down. It then stared at the puddle and waved its hand. It saw a reflection of another Squirtle, waving back. Squirtle jumped up in the air with fright, wondering if the other Squirtle was trapped. Squirtle ran back to Samuel and held onto his leg.

"What's the matter Squirtle?" Samuel stroked Squirtle's head softly as Squirtle clung on tighter. A shadow appeared on the ground in front of Sam and his Pokémon. Sam froze on the spot, wondering who the person might be. The person then crept up behind Samuel and swiftly grabbed his shoulders and shouted.

"I'M HERE!" The voice echoed through Pallet Town. A flock of Pidgey flew up into the sky and disappeared, terrified of the loud noise. Sam screamed like a little girl and Pikachu jumped off his head. Sam looked up to see the person.

"Goodness, Agatha! Did you have to do that?" Sam said angrily as Agatha smirked.

"Of course I had to, you're such a pussy!" She cheered as Samuel's Pokémon looked at her in terror, still shocked by her shout beforehand.

"Well, you've scared my Pokémon half to death!" Samuel shouted back at Agatha. He then calmed down. "Look Agatha, this is my new Pokémon; Eevee,"

"Eevee!" cheered Eevee as in saying hello to Agatha. Agatha looked at Eevee.

"Why, hello there Eevee, what lovely brown fur you have. You're gorgeous!" Agatha called out. Eevee jumped in the air with glee. Agatha then changed the subject.

"So, are we going to have this battle or not?" Agatha stared at him blankly for a few seconds.

"Oh yeah I remember how! I forgot my pokéballs," She smiled awkwardly towards Sam. Sam looked back at her and was about to blow up like a Voltorb, but then Agatha opened her mouth again to speak. "I was kidding; I really do have my pokéballs here. You're so easy to push around."

"Well let's get to it then!" Sam's clenched his fists into a fighting pose. "Which Pokémon will you pick first?"

"I'll pick my Gastly, go!" Agatha shouted and threw a pokéball up in the air. The pokéball landed on the ground and Gastly faded into the scene. It cackled and grinned at the sight of Samuel.

"Oh, scary," Sam said quietly. "Ok then, Eevee, go!" He pointed to Agatha's Gastly. Eevee cowered and hid behind Samuel's legs. "Huh, what's the matter Eevee?" Sam turned around and bent down to face Eevee.

"E-Eevee…" Eevee blushed and shook its head. Sam petted Eevee to comfort it.

"It's OK Eevee, I understand," Samuel whispered to Eevee. Eevee's ears twitched as Sam gots back up and faced Agatha. "Right then, I'll choose Charmander!"

"Char?" Charmander slowly got up and stretched. "Charmander, char char!" Charmander walked up to Gastly.

"All right!" Samuel shouted.

"Let's begin!" Agatha cheered in delight. "Gastly, use lick!"

"Gastly…." Gastly moved in closer and licked Charmander with its long purple tongue. Charmander backed away slowly, its eyes spinning around.

"Char….?" Charmander muttered as it fell to the ground.

"Oh no, Charmander!" Sam shouted towards Charmander. "Please get up, this battle has only just begun!"

"Char…mander…." Charmander slowly got back up again.

"That's the spirit! Charmander, use ember on Gastly!"

"Char!" Charmander opened its mouth and spewed out a big red flame, aiming towards Gastly.

"Gastly, dodge the attack!" Agatha screamed to Gastly. Gastly turned around to look at Agatha in slight confusion. "Hurry up! Dodge it now otherwise-". But it was too late. The attack struck Gastly directly on its back.

"Gas!" Gastly cried out in pain. Its face looked scared; Gastly looked at its owner. Gastly then fell to the ground, shivering.

"Oh goodness…..." Agatha said and she hurried to her Gastly. "Are you ok Gastly?"

"G-Gastly….." Gastly stopped moving.

"No! Gastly!" Agatha screamed and picked up Gastly. "Gastly has fainted, and from the looks of things it's also been burned by your Charmander's attack,"

"I see," Samuel muttered slowly. He walked towards Agatha and Gastly. He took out a full restore from his pouch and gave it to Gastly. "Gastly should feel better now,"

The rest of the Pokémon surrounded Gastly and they all looked worried, even Charmander.

"Charmander….." Charmander felt bad for burning Gastly.

"It's ok Charmander, Gastly should be fine now," Samuel said and sure enough he was right. Gastly opened its eyes and looked around at everyone.

"Gastly…" Tears were forming in Gastly's eyes. It was so happy to see all of its friends looking worried. Gastly looked up to see Agatha. "Gastly!" Gastly cheered with joy.

"It looks like Gastly is back to full health," Agatha put Gastly down.

"Wait a minute, I have a great idea! It'll help everyone's understanding of Pokémon and the way they live," Samuel said to Agatha. His hand went into his pouch one more time. He then took out a notebook and a pen. He wrote something down on the front of the notebook.

"Hey!" Agatha sounded a little angry. "Let me see!"

"Here!" Sam giggled and showed Agatha the notebook. The front of the notebook read 'Pokédex'.

"What? I don't understand this. What's a Pokédex?" Agatha sounded very confused.

"Well look at the Pokémon right now," Samuel said. Agatha looked around at Sam's Pokémon and her Gastly.

"So?" Agatha still sounded confused.

"Well we don't know much about them do we? They might evolve or not. We don't even know how they communicate with each other, or we do but not very well," Samuel looked at his Pikachu and the rest of his Pokémon. He smiled at them all. "All we do is capture them and use them for fights. We could learn more about them. There might even be female and male versions, you never know," He winked at his Eevee. Eevee cheered.

"I guess so but what will this Pokédex do?" Agatha said while looking at the Pokémon.

"We'll use it to record Pokémon entries. We could start off with our Pokémon. These entries will give us information about the Pokémon, for example height and weight and also a brief introduction on what they do in the wild." Sam sounded very enthusiastic. "Come on, this could become big! I'm sure many people will find out about the Pokédex and want one."

"Well I guess it could be fun to do and we'll learn more about the different kinds of Pokémon. Will the Pokédex also contain data about the different types of Pokémon?"

"Of course, it'll have a lot of information about the Pokémon, we might even be able to add information about legendary Pokémon," Sam said.

Agatha sighed. "There he goes again,"


End file.
